<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I wrong by dontbecruelx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432310">Am I wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx'>dontbecruelx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Prompts 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eren gets Drunk, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jean is his wingman, M/M, Writer Levi, first I love you, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what to do.” Eren took a long mouthful of his beer. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking dumb.” Jean sighed. “And easy, I’m paying tonight, remember?”</p>
<p>“He lets me sleep in his bed. He touches me.”</p>
<p>Jean shot up. “He touches you?! Bro, what the fuck?” </p>
<p>And Eren flushed down to his chest. “Not like that, for fuck’s sake.” Then his head fell onto the table with a loud thud. “I wish he would, though.”</p>
<p>“Just tell him, dumbass.” Jean sighed. “I’m so sick of you fawning all over him. You know he loves you, right?” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentines Prompts 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: First I love you</p>
<p>Thanks, Jade!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren and Levi had been together for longer than they could remember. Levi had stood by Eren’s side through everything. He lost his parents, and he was there to pick up Eren and Mikasa, who were in broken pieces. He took them in as their own when he was only a child himself. Eren would always be grateful for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, it was just commonplace for Eren and Levi to be side by side. And as much as Eren hated to admit it, he depended on him. He treasured the time they’d spent together. The days he’d wiped away his tears. The days he’d seen Levi smile, which were rare to say the least. He remembered that smile wherever he went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt an intense urge to be by his side. He always had. He wondered if it was because he’d helped him so much when he was a child. But even as an adult, even at the ripe age of eighteen, Eren was absolutely besotted with him. And when Levi came back from a hard day's work, Eren couldn’t help but beam when he’d smile, put his hands together, and enjoy a meal with him. Even after working all day, Levi spent as much time as he could with Eren. Or maybe Eren was just being delusional? He wasn’t sure. All he was sure of was that being with Levi… It made him happy. And he thought Levi was happy too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, runt. You don’t have to cook for me every day, you know?” Levi sighed, peaking around his side while he pottered around in the kitchen preparing their meal. “Homemade curry? How long did this take?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Eren just smiled. “It’s no trouble.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Levi smacked him around the top of the head. “You idiot. I don’t get off until eleven most days. You need to sleep!” He huffed. But he didn’t try to stop him. Just went to his regular spot at the table until Eren joined him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was how it went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren waited for him every day after work. He didn’t know why he did what he did. He didn’t know why his heart skipped a beat every time he heard the front door open. He didn’t know why he would get hot when Levi came out of the shower, water droplets dripping down and sitting in his prominent, beautiful collarbones. His towel sitting just above his slender waist. When Levi touched him… It felt like he was on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never used to. But skinship… it had become a habit. Levi would fall asleep on Eren’s shoulder. Eren would grab his hand and drag him to bed when he stayed up until stupid o’clock yet again on the computer. He was a writer, so it was a given that sleep came few and far between. He wrote novels about a post-apocalyptic world where humanity was on the brink of extinction, facing a foe that was almost impossible to beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Levi decided to stop renting the office he would use for his work and started writing at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just easier.” He said. “I don’t have to travel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” Eren agreed. “You sure you don’t just miss me?” He hid his flushed cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t say no… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi would work next to Eren all day long. He noticed Levi would move from his desk and work from a laptop instead, so he could sit on the couch next to Eren while he worked on his art. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoulders brushing together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thighs touching every now and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren rested his head on Levi when he got tired, and Levi eventually gave up and went to bed because he knew Eren wouldn’t sleep otherwise. That’s just how they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Eren would have nightmares. He couldn’t help it, but he knocked on Levi’s bedroom door. And Levi would sigh, still sitting awake and reading, as he always was. He lifted his blanket and invited him to join him. Just like when he was a child. Levi’s warmth made it easier to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do.” Eren took a long mouthful of his beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking dumb.” Jean sighed. “And easy, I’m paying tonight, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He lets me sleep in his bed. He touches me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shot up. “He touches you?! Bro, what the fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren flushed down to his chest. “Not like that, for fuck’s sake.” Then his head fell onto the table with a loud thud. “I wish he would, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell him, dumbass.” Jean sighed. “I’m so sick of you fawning all over him. You know he loves you, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but… Not like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean put his head in his hands. “Oh my God. You’re beyond help. Just fucking do it already.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words stuck with Eren in his drunken state while he wandered his way home, staggering slightly with each step he took. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should tell Levi…” He groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren almost choked. “What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Brush it off, brush it off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When someone you love goes running off at night, you tend to want to go looking for them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone you love…” Suddenly something shocked through his veins. Something he’d never felt before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Levi by the waist and brought him in close. “Levi…” He pulled him up, so he was almost at eye level with him. “Do you love me?” He breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have sworn he felt Levi melt into him at that moment, and his arms slipped around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was sure in that moment that their bodies fit perfectly together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always want to be with you.” He breathed him in. So sweet, like a fruit tea from far, far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulled back a bit with a sigh. “You’re drunk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Eren just pulled him back close to him. “I’ve never felt soberer in my entire life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do it.” Levi looked him in the eyes. They were more vibrant than he’d ever seen them in his life, even in the dimly lit, rainy streets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Levi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi smiled, burying his head in Eren’s chest. “I love you too, idiot. Now let's go home.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Your commens and kudos inspire me to keep going. </p>
<p>You can find me on twitter @dontbecruelx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>